A software-based map is typically formed from a combination of map tiles. The map tiles convey two-dimensional positional information of structures, roads, and terrain on the map. While terrain models may be used in conjunction with the map tiles to convey some level of information regarding the depth of the terrain, neither the map tiles nor the terrain models convey detailed geometry and/or depth information of the structures.